


The Way You Touch Me.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Tentacles, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt Tentacles on Dark bingo. Tommy has tentacles, Adam finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Touch Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Basically a PWP. Also pretty Cracky.

Adam POV 

He's been knocking on Tommy's door for a good ten minutes. It's the middle of the afternoon, there is no way that Tommy is still asleep at this time of day. He thumps again, worried and pissed off all at the same time. Pissed at the idea that Tommy might just be ignoring him, and worried that something might be wrong.  
　  
"Let me in Tommy Joe, for fuck's sake, you shouldn't have made plans with me if you didn't want to get up!" Adam yells.  
　  
He hears a muffled curse and it sounds like something has been knocked over, more curses and then the door opens a crack and he can see a sliver of Tommy's face. He looks wide awake, so Adam doesn't think he woke his best friend up.   
　  
"Hey Adam," Tommy says, voice normal, like he hadn't been stumbling around and swearing moments before.  
　  
"What's going on?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Nothing," Tommy blurts out and he is such a shitty liar that Adam doesn't buy it at all.  
　  
"Then why didn't you answer the door?" Adam points out.  
　  
"Um, I was in the shower," Tommy says softly.  
　  
"Your hair’s dry, Tommy." Adam sighs. He hates to be lied to.  
　  
"Fuck," Tommy groans.  
　  
"So I'll ask again, what's going on?" He's never seen Tommy act so strangely.  
　  
"Come inside," Tommy says, stepping back into the room, not opening the door.  
　  
Adam opens the door and walks in.  
　  
"Close the door," Tommy yelps.  
　  
Adam pushes the door shut. He really doesn't get what's wrong with Tommy. He's acting like a total weirdo and Adam just wants to know why. He doesn't like the fact that Tommy seems so rattled. He doesn't know why he's acting like this, but he wants to, wants to fix it.  
　  
"Going to tell me what's wrong now?" Adam asks.  
　  
Tommy turns facing him and to begin with nothing seems wrong and then Tommy holds up his hands. They look normal for a few seconds and then they start to grow, getting longer and thinner, turning into what looks like fucking tentacles.   
　  
"Holy shit," Adam gasps.  
　  
"I know," Tommy groans.  
　  
"I'm guessing those couldn't always do that?" Adam asks.  
　  
"No Adam, I couldn't always do this, do you think I'd be freaking the fuck out right now if I could?" Tommy all but yells at him. He sounds almost hysterical, so Adam moves closer, wanting to comfort Tommy, but not knowing how.  
　  
"So you woke up with tentacles?" Adam asked, because what the fuck, who has tentacles, long flesh coloured fingers?  
　  
"No, I went to brush my teeth and all of a sudden they started growing," Tommy groans.  
　  
"Can I look at them?" Adam asks. He doesn't know why, it's like he knows fuck all about tentacles, people don't have tentacles.  
　  
"Okay," Tommy nods and Adam moves closer, taking one of Tommy's hands into his.   
　  
They still look like fingers, not tentacles, not like an octopus or anything like that. They’re not slimy or anything. They’re not slimy or weird feeling, just warm skin, like really, really long fingers that don't have any bone in them once they get past where normal fingers stop. He runs his fingers over Tommy's and they move, one of the long tentacles coming up and wrapping around his thumb.  
　  
"Are they trying to hold my hand?" Adam asks as another of Tommy's finger tentacles slide around his wrist. He's not afraid, they’re being very gentle.   
　  
"I think they like you." Tommy says softly.  
　  
"You’re not making them move?" Adam frowns.  
　  
"Not really, like, sometimes I can make them come or go and a few times I've picked stuff up with them. It's when I really concentrate, when I don't it's like they do what they want or think I should want?" Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Your tentacles want to hold my hand?" That shouldn't be nearly as cute as it is.  
　  
"Yeah, sorry, I know it's freaky." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"What?" Adam scowls.   
　  
"I know I'm a freak, you don't have to pretend I'm not," Tommy mumbles.  
　  
"You’re not a freak, it's different," Adam says gently, stepping closer and keeping his hold on Tommy's hand.   
　  
"It's not a good different." Tommy looks like he's about to freak the fuck out. So Adam does the only thing he can think of and pulls Tommy into a hug, letting go of his hand and pulling him in for a tight hug. He cuddles Tommy close to his chest, loving the way Tommy always fits against him so well.  
　  
"What will happen if it happens when I play, Adam? I can't always control it, what if they stay like this? Fuck, my life is fucked and everyone will know I'm a freak," Tommy says into Adam's chest, his arms circling around Adam's waist, tentacle fingers and all.  
　  
"You can control it some of the time, you'll learn baby, it'll be okay." Adam promises and then he feels something on his ass, between his legs. His whole body jerks and he looks down and quickly spots the flesh coloured tentacle that is in between his legs.  
　  
"Tommy?" Adam asks. He thinks maybe he should feel weirder about the fact that Tommy's tentacles are touching him, that Tommy has tentacles, but really all he's shocked by is the fact that Tommy's tentacles are feeling him up.   
　  
"I'm not doing it on purpose," Tommy insists.  
　  
"I thought you were straight," Adam frowns.  
　  
"Well it looks like my tentacles aren't so straight. Fuck, now I get to have a sexuality crisis as well as having tentacles. I have gay tentacles," Tommy complains, but his hand doesn't pull away. His tentacles stay right where they are around Adam, touching his ass and crouch and they start fucking moving, rubbing at him and he's going to get hard and Tommy will think Adam's the freak for liking this, might work out that Adam kind of has a thing for him. He can't help it, Tommy is his type physically and he has the personality to back it up. He's not all looks no substance. He's hot, smart, funny and so damn caring, Adam doesn't know how anyone can't be attracted to Tommy.  
　  
"Gay Tentacles?" Adam suggests, his breath hitching as he starts to get hard.  
　  
"But, they’re tentacles, how can they be gay?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"How can they even be tentacles, it's not like I knew tentacles could be possible, let alone gay tentacles." Adam points out and he feels his legs turning to jelly. His dick really doesn't care that it's a tentacle rubbing against it. It really doesn't seem to mind one little bit.  
　  
"I'm kind of assaulting you Adam, with my tentacles, how the fuck can you be so calm?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"If you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of really enjoying it," Adam points out, glancing down at his groin.  
　  
"Oh yeah, you really are. So, um, like, not assaulting you?" Tommy sounds relieved.   
　  
"No, you don't think it's weird that I like being felt up by your tentacles?" Because he feels like a total freak.  
　  
"Nope, it's kind of hot." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"I don't think your tentacles are the only thing that are kind of gay, Tommy," Adam groans as one of the tentacles slides under the waistband of his jeans, in the front, pushing down till it's touching Adam's naked cock, rubbing against it just under the head and Adam can't hold in the moan.  
　  
"Wow that was kind of hot, the moan. I'm not like gay, maybe Bi? I don't know. Is it weird that giving you a handjob with my tentacles isn't weird?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"No weirder than me liking getting a handjob from your tentacles. Is it still a handjob when it's tentacles?" Adam ask and he's sounding breathless. He's really getting off on this. Maybe he shouldn't, maybe it's wrong, but he likes it, really fucking likes it.  
　  
"So this is weird, but seen as we both like it, we're gonna both act like it's not?" Tommy suggests.  
　  
"That works for me." Adam nods. He doesn't want to be a freak for liking this, he's pretty sure there are weirder things out there to like.  
　  
Tommy smirks and Adam can see the concentration on his face and soon more tentacles are joining the others, getting under his clothes without trying to get anything open, some sliding up till they reach his nipples, the rest wrapping around his cock, rubbing at his balls. It feels beyond incredible, and he hates himself a little for getting off on something that scares Tommy so badly, but he can't help it.  
　  
Tommy keeps jerking him off, but Adam wants more so he grabs the front of Tommy's T-shirt and pulls him close, getting his hands around Tommy's waist, his mouth on Tommy's lips. The kiss is incredible, but then he knew it would be. The stage kisses get him hot and bothered and this is so much more than that. No interruptions, no music to be played or songs to be song, no audience watching, just him and Tommy and Tommy's tentacles down his pants. They feel incredible, touching more and in ways a hand just can't. He doesn't care anymore if it makes him a pervert for liking this. It feels too good for him to care. Maybe later he'll feel weird about it, but he's not sure he'll ever regret something that feels this good.  
　  
He's close faster than he would be normally. He thinks maybe it's half due to the tentacles and the rest due to the fact that this is Tommy who is touching him. A man that Adam has wanted to get his hands on ever since he ever laid eyes on him. Months and months of what Adam had thought was one sided sexual tension was bound to lead to something. Adam had though he'd maybe end up out looking for someone who looked like Tommy, desperate to play pretend. But now he doesn't have to go to those desperate measures. There's no need to find someone who looks like Tommy when he has the real deal in his arms.  
　  
Adam breaks the kiss to breathe in deeply, his whole body feels like it's buzzing with pleasure. He presses his face into the side of Tommy's neck, panting and moaning. He kisses the delicate skin and hears Tommy moan, can feel Tommy's hard on. So clearly the tentacles had known what Tommy wanted but hadn't asked for. Adam would probably give Tommy anything he asked for, he's that gone on him.  
　  
He can't help biting down into Tommy's shoulder to muffle the scream that comes rushing up his throat as his orgasm hits. He holds onto Tommy tightly, trying not to fall to the ground as all the bones in his body turn into jello.   
　  
He feels completely out of it, so he lets Tommy take charge. He ends up on the bed, his shoes pulled off and Tommy cuddling next to him. He watches as Tommy's tentacles go back to being normal long fingers.  
　  
"I think I can learn to control it, if I practice." Tommy says softly. He's using Adam's chest as a pillow.   
　  
"I'll help you practice, if you want." Adam's very aware of the fact that Tommy is still hard, but it doesn't seem like Tommy is in any hurry to do anything about it. He seems more than happy to just cuddle up with Adam on the bed.  
　  
"I should shower," Adam groans, coming in his pants might have been hot at the time, but it'll soon get uncomfortable.  
　  
"Later, I'm tired, freaking out is kind of tiring," Tommy yawns.   
　  
Adam doesn't get up and go shower, a bit of discomfort is worth it if it means staying here with Tommy, wrapped up in each other. He stays with Tommy and he's just drifting off to sleep when Tommy's phone goes off on the table beside the bed. He opens one eye grumpily, only to see Tommy has found a way to turn his phone off without changing their comfortable position. He's let one of his fingers grow and close the distance for him so that he can reject the call.  
　  
"Useful," Adam mumbles.  
　  
"Useful, but freaky," Tommy huffs.  
　  
"I like freaky," Adam shrugs.  
　  
"Freak." Tommy giggles and Adam swats his head lightly.  
　  
He thinks it'll probably take them a while to really get used to the fact Tommy has tentacles now, but he does think they are something they can both get used to. He knows Tommy has more to get used to, seen as it's his hands that can grow tentacle things, but Adam plans to be with him the whole time. Now that Tommy's tentacles have given away Tommy's attraction to him, he doesn't plan on going anywhere.  
　  
It's weird as fuck to wake up with tentacles, but the stuff they can do is hot as fuck, so Adam's more than happy to stick around and help Tommy practice using his tentacles. He can think of plenty of ways to practice, each one filthier than the last.  
　  
The End.


End file.
